


The Origin of Memes

by SeaJay45



Series: The Kwami Club Universe [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: 1920s AU, Adrien is being the dork he is, Crack, I don't know, Memes, Nino is so tired, don't even ask where it fits on the timeline, it's not canon for my fic, maybe it is, speakeasy au, stupid, this is a weird companion fic to my other fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 22:31:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9628142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeaJay45/pseuds/SeaJay45
Summary: One day, I got an ask in my Tumblr inbox. This ask posited that it would be humorous if Moviestar!Adrien sent out publicity photos of himself to his friends with stupid things written on them. I took this little thought nugget and ran with it.This fine glass of crack fic pairs nicely with my 1920s AU fic,The Kwami Club.This is not canon.(Or is it.)Enjoy.





	

Nino kicked the door closed to his apartment. The sun was still soft in the early morning hours, creating lazy patterns across his worn floor. With a sigh he let his bag drop to the floor, ignoring the several pieces of sheet music that fluttered out. He was too exhausted and drunk to even deal with it, how he managed to rally himself enough to check his mailbox that had been ignored for far too long was still beyond him. Clutching the stack of mail in his hand he trudged over to the kitchen table and unceremoniously dumped the pile on top. He stumbled his way over to the drainboard and picked up a glass that looked semi clean and filled it with water from the tap.

“I’m going to need several of these…” he mumbled and proceeded to chug the entire thing. With a gasp for air, he set the empty glass down and looked out the small, dirty window above the sink. His thoughts snapped to Alya. The ever confusing, ever flirting, ever on his mind Alya. She had done it again tonight. He really shouldn’t have expected any less, it happened every time they decided to drink at the club.

He filled the glass again and as he drank he tried not to think about the way she draped herself all over him, the promises she whispered in his ear and the kisses she scattered across his lips, jaw and neck. He had little success.  
But he had denied her, damn it. He had finally stood his ground and not given into her coaxes to take her home. To warm her bed. To wake up to her regrets. Again.

Finishing the second glass he set it down with a heavy thump and frowned.

He regretted his decision immensely.

_Damn it all._

Filling the glass one last time he carried it with him towards his bed, ready to let unconsciousness carry away all Alya related thoughts. However, something caught his eye as he passed the kitchen table.  
There, buried under the piles of bills and nondescript letters, sat three crisp white, legal-sized envelopes. Furrowing his eyebrows Nino sat down the glass and pulled the first one out. It was from Adrien and addressed in pristine penmanship. Curiosity quickly took over all thoughts of bed and Alya and regrets. Opening the envelope he pulled out a 8 x 11 photograph.

In crisp and clear black and white stood Adrien, leaning against a light post that Nino recognized from one of the movie sets. He was dressed in a three-piece suit that his character wore in Bad Luck, Jack. It was obvious that this was from the promotional photo shoot for the film. Except Adrien was winking. Adrien was winking with his tongue stuck out of a coy smile. Adrien was winking, with that tongue and that coy smile all while both hands, curled into gentle fists, were brought up to either side of his chin. Like paws.

Nino’s face fell.

Someone had taken a fat, black marker and drawn a set of kitty ears on top of Adrien’s head and a curly tail coming from behind him. And in the corner, it the same pristine penmanship, was a note.

_Thank you for the purr-fectly wonderful evening. Nyah!_

_XOXO,_

_Adrien <3_

Nino let the picture fall to the table and dragged a hand over his face. 

_I’m…I’m too drunk for this._

Yet, he found himself reaching for the second envelope. It was another picture.

This time Adrien was turned around, one sassy hand on his hip with his face half turned to the camera. He was winking. And his tongue was out again. The kitty ears and tail had been drawn on and another note adorned the corner.

_I paw-sitively can’t live without you. Nyah!_

_XOXO,_

_Adrien <3_

In spite of everything inside him that told him to stop, Nino had the third envelope open before he even realized what he was doing.

The third and final was the worst of them all. There was Adrien, his former best friend, lying across a settee, arm draped across his hip and head propped up on his other hand. He had a downright sultry look on his face along with a wink and an exposed tongue. The kitty ears and tail were there along with the final note.

_You’re the best meow-sician a guy could have. Nyah!_

_XOXO,_

_Adrien <3_

With shaking hands he set down the final photography and slowly turned from the table. Nino Lahiffe decided then and there he regretted all of his recent decisions.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought and come bug me on [Tumblr](http://seajaywrite.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> Kisses!


End file.
